Oxygen is used in many electrochemical devices such as fuel cells and lithium air batteries. Oxygen is also used in fuel combustion systems that have innumerable applications including internal combustion engines, space crafts, and submerged vehicles. Air, which is typically used as the oxygen source, has only 21% oxygen, which limits the performance of these devices. Increasing the oxygen molar concentration above 21% would enhance the power density and efficiency of these devices. Air separation technologies exist, but have limited selectivity of oxygen and are non-ionic and do not provide improved conduction of ions.
Conventional ionomers used in electrocatalyst in electrochemical devices conduct protons well, but poorly transport oxygen. Improved oxygen transport through electrodes of electrochemical devices would improve performance.